Miami
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Juliet leaves Shawn behind for Miami. She misses him so much that she starts to think. Why had she moved to Miami? Songfic for "Austin" by Blake Shelton. Just realized how bad this summary sounds. lol It's better inside, trust me. One Shot


**Okay, so after reading *Spoiler for Psych's Guide to Crime Fighting* that Shawn cries every time he hears the song "Austin" by Blake Shelton, I had to look up the song and hear it for myself. I admit it made me tear up a bit. ^_^ So, I came up with this. :) I hope it's not too OOC I tried my best to keep it in character. So, yeah. Enjoy! :D Oh, sorry for ANY mistakes in there. Tried to get em all but y'all know there is still some in there. I'll fix em as I find em lol :)**

* * *

"I just, need some time to clear my head, okay?" That wasn't really a question she wanted Shawn answering. "Goodbye, Shawn." Juliet left without saying another word, leaving Shawn in the middle of the Psych office.  
_This is my fault. I'm such an idiot. She left because of me._ These thoughts and more raced through Shawn's mind. But he has to face the fact that they were all true. It **was** his fault. He** is** an idiot. She **did** leave because of him. Now he has to wait until she wants to hear from him again. Which he hopes isn't too long.

Almost a year it's been. A year. After waiting this long of a time, not seeing her at the station, her phone number going to some Mexican restaurant, he figured she moved to Miami. She did talk about her past, and how she loved living there when she was little. So she decided to move back. He missed her so much. Not having someone there to wake up next to, having no one to cheer him up when Lassie beat him to a case (Gus just doesn't work for that sort of thing), no one to... love. He still loved her, he would never ever forget her. He longed to be in her arms, he wanted to watch Pretty in Pink with her on their couch, he wanted to make out when no one was looking, just like the old days, he wanted her here with him. But none of that was possible.

After a long time to think about it, a really long time, about a year, she called him. She had to hear his voice. Why had she moved to Miami? She tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter of her apartment. She was doing pretty good for herself here, she picked up her previous job as a Miami PD officer, and found a nice little apartment to live in. Plus, her family was here to keep her company. Especially her mother, when she really needed company. It was actually her that convinced Juliet to call Shawn.  
Four rings and she got the machine. He always picked up the phone, no matter who it was. Even if it said 'blocked' he would answer, this wasn't like him. Then she heard his voice.  
"If you are calling about a case, I'm not taking any at this time. If it's Wednesday, I'm watching a Columbo marathon with Gus all day. If you are a salesmen, as much as I would love to buy whatever the heck you are selling, I'm just not in the mood. If this is Lassie, the Chief, Dad, Gus, or anybody else I know, the beep is coming shortly so just hold on a second." His voice was low and gravely, like he hasn't gotten any sleep. She was about to hit the end button when she heard him say one more thing. "And if this is Juliet, I... I still love you. _BEEEP_"  
She couldn't talk, she almost forgot to breathe. He... still loved her. All this time and he still loved her. A year and he still loved her! She ended the call. She didn't want to sound like a psycho woman as she tried to talk through the crying mess she now was. What was she supposed to say after hearing a message like that anyway?

She tried again a week later. After telling her mother the whole thing (she was turning into quite the psychiatrist these days), she made the decision to call again. She had to talk to him, hear his voice again, and she hoped he would pick up this time. A recorded message wasn't going to cut it.  
It took four rings, again, for him to start talking.  
"If it's Thursday, I'm at Gus's place for a battle of rock, paper, scissors. This weekend I'm going camping with Gus just like old times. I'll be back Sunday morning or afternoon to call you back. Unless it's you, Dad, I'm not coming to fix your truck. I did not wreck it, stop blaming me for everything." She laughed at that, at least he hasn't changed that much since she's been gone. But he did have the same low voice he had before. She didn't like it, it wasn't the happy Shawn she was so used to hearing. "If this is Juliet, I still love you." Though sad she got the machine, after the beep Juliet gave her new phone number to Shawn, but nothing else. She wanted to hear him, she wanted to have a conversation with him, to laugh with him, she wanted to be with him again.

Shawn and Gus got home (Gus let Shawn stay with him for as long as necessary, he owed Gus big time for this) from camping late Sunday morning. It was supposed to be a time to relax, be free of cases (he wasn't particularly happy about that) and all the other things, but he hadn't done any relaxing. He kept thinking about Jules, what she was doing, how she was doing. He kept having recurring dreams where they were back together. They broke his heart. Every time.  
He went to the guest room he was staying in and picked up his beloved phone, just waiting to be picked up after sitting in the dark for over forty-eight hours.  
He found that he had one message and one message only. It was from... Jules? He had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But they weren't, he clicked listen on the message. Relieved a little to hear her voice after all this time without hearing it. She gave him her number and he wasted no time in calling her.  
He waited two or three rings before he heard:  
"If you're calling about my heart, it still belongs to you. I should have listened to it a lot more. It shouldn't have taken me so long to rethink my feelings and know where I truly belong in this world. And just so you know, this is not a recorded message, this is Juliet and I still love you, too."  
He was speechless, she didn't hate him anymore.  
"Shawn? Are you there?" he heard a sniff on the other end.  
"Um, yeah. Hi Jules. How ya doing?" he asked shyly.  
"Not very good actually, you?"  
"Same."  
An awkward silence stretched between them until Juliet spoke up, "I'm coming home. I've spent enough time here, too much time. I miss you." she was crying again, but she tried to hide it.  
"I miss you, too. I can't wait to see you again, Jules. When are you coming?" his voice was starting to perk up now. It wasn't that low voice on the message that she hated.  
"Two days. Shawn, please forgive me for leaving so sudden. I just, thought I needed the time. But I hate not being with you and I hate that I'm missing out on everything that goes on while I'm away. I don't want to miss anymore of it so I'm coming home to stay with you. I'm never leaving again." she was talking fast, trying to make sense in what she was saying. It didn't make any sense to her at all, but it did to Shawn.  
"Of course I forgive you. I was never mad at you for leaving, Jules. I was upset, sad even, but I knew you would come back. I knew it. I felt it deep down."  
She laughed at that and he smiled at her laughing. He started missing her more. "Get home as soon as you can, Jules. Promise me."  
She laughed again. "I promise, the two days will pass by like flying colors, you'll see. I'll be there in no time."  
"Okay. Um, I don't want to hang up."  
"Well, you'll have to if I'm gonna get there!" she joked.  
"Oh yeah! I love you Jules." he said, starting to end the call.  
"Love you, too. I'll see you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Bye, Shawn." and with that, he heard the dial tone and he lifted the phone from his ear.  
_Two days. I see her in two days._ "Woo hoo!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"What?! What?! What's wrong?!" Gus came storming into his room.  
"Oh, sorry buddy didn't mean to startle you. But Jules is coming back!" he was practically jumping up and down.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Two days! Two days." he slowly calmed down; taking a deep breath in the process. Two days.

Shawn pace back and forth in front of the gate at the airport. She had just landed. He had been waiting for over an hour for her to get there.  
Soon, people started coming in, he frantically started his search for the woman with blonde hair until his eyes landed on her. She, too, was looking around frantically. Then both their eyes met. She bolted towards him, he did the same; both trying to get through the crowd of people. They were just inches away when she catapulted into Shawn's arms. Shawn twirled her around in circles a few times before stopping to put her down. He couldn't take it anymore, he reached for her and kissed her lips tenderly. She made no move to get away either.  
She pulled away and hugged him again. "I missed you so much!" she cried; happy tears just barely soaking his jacket.  
"So did I, Jules. So did I but you're here now." They pulled apart and he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I love you so much."  
She smiled, "Me too, you." she said as she went in to kiss him again.

"So what to do you say? Dinner at Mario's?" he asked when they were out in front of Gus's car.  
"Sure. I can't pass up an offer like that now can I?"  
"No you can't, I made a reservation already. Well, I could bring Gus, but that'd be weird." he placed her luggage in the trunk and slammed it closed.  
"It would be, yes."  
"But I am bringing you. That couldn't be a better option." he kissed her again. Everything was back to the way it was before, but better. There wasn't anything between them, now. They could be together forever, because that's what they both want. Nothing will ever change their minds.  
"So what did you do with all your furniture and stuff that couldn't fit in all these bags?" he asked with that smirk he knew she loved.  
"I donated it, most of it I got cheap anyway. It's nice to know it won't be going to waste, though."  
"Yeah, that's good, I guess." he trailed off. "I love you."  
"Shawn, that's like the third time tonight that you've said that." she giggled. "Not that I'm complaining."  
"I will never pass up the opportunity to say it, Jules. Because I mean it, I will call you at random times in the day to tell you, I will leave tyou notes to tell you, I will never stop telling you that I love you." Juliet could tell he was totally serious.  
"Then I'll do the same. Starting now. I love you more." she smiled.  
"I love you most."

* * *

**Wait, did Tangled just get mixed up in this story? No, no it didn't, that wasn't expected. lol :)**


End file.
